Late
by purplewisps
Summary: Amy Rose. The feisty and hot-tempered hammer girl who's in love with Sonic the Hedgehog. Sonic the Hedgehog. The guy who, for once, agreed to take this girl out on a date. A date that was forgotten about because Sonic the Hedgehog was stuck living an Arthurian legend. Sonic the Hedgehog was so dead.


Author's Notes: Hello guys. I'm not exactly new here, I just jump accounts time to time. Basically, I'm currently into Sonic the Hedgehog. Sonic and the Black Knight in particular is a game I love. But I don't love playing it. The concept and idea is good, it just wasn't a well executed game. But here I am writing fanfiction about it, so here we go. I don't own anything.

* * *

Late

"Crap. I'm dead. I'm so dead," Sonic muttered under his breath as he ran to Station Square. The hedgehog was just in the outskirts of town, desperately trying to make his way back to the city. "Why, why here? Why couldn't you have just brought me to where you took me in the first place?!" Running was a usual sport for Sonic, that normally didn't tire him out. Instead, it usually invigorated him. However in this situation, Sonic was sweating bullets as he sprinted. One reason was that he had just come back from an adventure that seemed to have lasted a week. The other reason, was that the hedgehog had some important business to attend to. Sonic had no time to waste; he had to be in the city right now. In the local ice cream parlor in Station Square, to be exact.

* * *

_Merlina thrusted her staff into the ground, and began chanting an incantation. A glow appeared around Sonic, and only grew larger as Merlina continued. Through the light he saw Merlina, Caliburn, Lancelot, Gawain, and Percival. They were all watching as Merlina proceeded to send Sonic back to his world. Cries of 'farewell' came from Caliburn, Percival and Gawain, wishing him luck and thanking him for what he's done. Lancelot simply nodded his head in approval, still just as thankful as the others. Sonic winked back to them and gave a thumbs up, yelling back that it was nothing. The light grew and grew, and Merlina was done chanting. She waved, and Sonic saw a hint of tears in her eyes. Sonic smiled warmly to her. He began to rise and was now looking over their heads, proud of what he's done for them. Just then he caught a glimpse of Nimue, who was apparently there watching Merlina's ritual. Sonic tried to wave last minute as he saw the world around him fading. He could have sworn he saw her elegant gloved hands wave humbly back before he found himself losing consciousness._

_When he came to, Sonic was lying on the ground in a familiar area. The clearing on the outskirts of Station Square was what he recognized. He chuckled to himself, pulling himself up from the ground to sit on the grass. He thought about his adventures with Caliburn, Merlina, and the Knights. This was definitely going to be a story to tell to the others. He thought of the image he last saw: Everyone looking up at Sonic as he teleported back to his world. Caliburn, Merlina… And the rest acted so much like their counterpart; he found it hard to refer them as their "knightly names." As far as he was concerned all he saw there was Shadow, Blaze, and Knuckles. Nimue didn't really act like Amy, though, so he supposed that she didn't count. Nimue was the complete opposite of Amy. Nimue wasn't perky, or energetic, or feisty much like Amy. Amy was certainly one of a kind if even her own counterpart couldn't emulate her personality. It was then the thought hit Sonic harder than any hit he got from his most recent adventure. His brain began recollecting his thoughts._

_Nimue, Lady of the Lake. Nimue was the medieval counterpart and lookalike of Amy Rose. Amy Rose. The feisty and hot-tempered hammer girl who's in love with Sonic the Hedgehog. Sonic the Hedgehog. The guy who, for once, agreed to take this girl out on a date. A date that was forgotten about because Sonic the Hedgehog was stuck living an Arthurian legend._

_Sonic the Hedgehog was so dead._

* * *

Sonic finally saw the city lights and buildings. It was dim outside, the sun barely creeping from the horizon as it was setting. Sonic reached into his quills for his cell phone to check the time. 6:45 was the time and it was still the same day as it was before he left. Apparently Sonic was only gone for five hours. His date with Amy was at two o' clock. Sonic's heart dropped at the idea of how angry Amy must have been. Unexpectedly, his phone was suddenly flooded with notifications. Now that he was back to his time, Sonic had a cell phone signal. 14 missed calls, all from Amy Rose. 20 text messages, all from Amy Rose with content along the lines of "where are you?" and "are you ok?" and "you better not have forgotten." That didn't help how Sonic was feeling at all. Sonic tucked his phone back in, not wasting any more time and ran straight into the city. Maybe Amy would still be there.

At 6:50 he made it to the ice cream parlor. Unfortunately, shop was just about to close at seven. The employee was cleaning up the tables inside and Sonic walked in, half hoping that Amy was here, and half hoping that she wasn't. Not looking up from the table but still sensing his presence, the employee spoke. "Sorry man, I'm locking up in a few minutes." Sonic was still looking around the clearly empty chairs and tables. The employee looked at the door, and was startled. "H-hey! You're Sonic the Hedgehog!" Sonics eyes snapped up to him, and he gave a half hearted smile and wave before looking back to the chairs. Amy wasn't in sight. 'Of course she would have left; Amy would never have the patience to wait five hours for anyone. No one would. Stupid.' Sonic scolded himself, visibly cringing as he did. He didn't even notice when the young man walked up to him.

"Hey, I think I know why you're here," Sonic was startled by the closeness of his voice. But he was also perplexed. He gave the man his full attention.

"You do?"

"Yeah! There was a girl here, she was like the last customer," the employee continued, recalling the events earlier today. "Yeah, a pink hedgehog, Ami I think was her name."

"Amy?" Sonic asked curiously, and the man snapped his fingers.

"Yes her! That's her name! She kept saying she was waiting and waiting for someone. Took a lot of devotion, that girl. She must have been here for almost five hours," Sonic's heart felt like a stone that sunk deep into his body. Amy really did wait for him for that long. His mind was suddenly plagued with fear for what she may do to him. But mostly he felt remorse and guilt. Amy waited in an ice cream parlor alone, probably watching dozens of couples walk in and out having a good time, just for Sonic, who never came. "She only left about 30 minutes ago when I said shop was closing soon. Place gets empty around this time but the poor girl didn't wanna leave. She eventually came to and left." Sonic was in absolute rock bottom. Putting Amy through that, she didn't deserve any of it.

"Do… do you know where she might be right now?" Sonic asked almost monotone, all the feeling other than guilt and fear sucked out of him.

"She mentioned going to walk to central park. So you're the one she was waiting for?" Sonic nodded, not making eye contact with the man. "Well I can understand, heroes like you are always busy, you were probably stopping some crime!" Sonic smiled half-heartedly, with a twinge of hope that comforted him just a bit. If Amy knew he was preoccupied with crime fighting, he would be let off easier and she would be more understanding, and will make the process much easier. "But… fights involving you are usually on TV. The girl had her eyes glued to the TV but it was a slow uneventful day, fortunately. Where exactly were you?" The employee was obviously judging Sonic, but he wasn't going to stay for it. Sonic knew no matter what he had to he had to set things straight.

"It's complicated. I'm gonna look for her, bye." Sonic said curtly. He ran outside the door and headed his way to central park.

"Please be there, Ames."

* * *

Continuing but not at a certain schedule. I apologize for that. I also apologize for any mistakes I may have made writing this. This was made on a whim and it's 3 AM. Please feel free to Review, criticism especially encouraged.


End file.
